DeDeDe stole the Halberd!
by MetaGiga
Summary: The title says it all.I just couldn't wait to do this,I just had to make this story without finishing my first one.Don't worry,I'll get on it.Rated T just in case.DeDeDe stole the Halberd. I stink at summaries Disclaimer:I do not own Kirby,Nintendo,etc
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!I'm starting to get good at stories now!**

**DeDeDe:Finally a Fanfic that actually sounds GOOD!**

**Me:*muttering*Yeah...Because it's all about you stealing The Halberd.**

**DeDeDe:LETZ-A-GO!**

**Mario:Hey!That's-a-my line! 8(**

**Me: ...Start the Fanfic already...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kirby in any do I own Nintendo,Mario,etc.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

DeDeDe crashed through the wall landing on Waddle doo in the progress.

Waddle doo:Ugh...Let me guess...was it KIRBY???

DeDeDe:SHUT UP OR I'LL SIT ON YOU HARDER!

Waddle doo: Eep!

*DeDeDe gets off of Waddle doo,but Waddle doo looks like a pancake.*

DeDeDe:Ugh...Every time I try to beat Kirby,IT ALWAYS BACKFIRES!!!Perhaps I should do an epic plan to pwn Kirby.

Waddle doo:But,King,Kirby's...PINK!!!*DUN DUN DUUUUUN*

DeDeDe:Yes...He is...PINK!!!*DUN DUN DUUUUUN*But that doesn't mean that I can't think of a plan to pwn him.

Waddle doo:True...HEY!I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMEFN'

DeDeDe:What?

Waddle doo:Okay!Get this!You could steal The Halberd from Meta Knight to pwn Kirby epicly.

DeDeDe:Kalberd!Not Halberd!

Waddle doo: ...(I'm not going to bother.I'm already a pancake.I don't wanna make it worse.)Uhh.O-kay.

DeDeDe:HEY!I THOUGHT OF SOMEFN' BETTER!

Waddle doo:What?

DeDeDe:Okay!Get this!I could steal Meta Knight's ship,The Halberd,to pwn Kirby epicly! :D

Waddle doo:I thought it was the _Kalberd_!

DeDeDe:Ugh!_Halberd_!NOT _Kalberd_!

Waddle doo: ...I hate my life! *Jumps off a cliff*

DeDeDe:Why did Waddle doo kill himself?

-------------------------Outside of Meta Knight's house.

Lololo,Lalala?

Lololo & Lalala:Yeah?

DeDeDe:I need you 2 to stall Meta Knight while I slip through the vents,grab Halberd's keys,and pop out again.

Lololo:Uhh...King DeDeDe?

DeDeDe:Yeah?

Lalala:Aren't you too big to slip silently through the vents???

DeDeDe:Are you 2 doubting me?

Lololo & Lalala: ...Duh!

DeDeDe:Well I'll prove you wrong!

*DeDeDe gets into the vents*

DeDeDe:See that???I'm in,and I'm-

*DeDeDe gets stuck right when he tries to go forward.*

DeDeDe: ...Crap...A LITTLE HELP?!

*It takes 2 hours to pull him out*

Lololo:Looks like we proved you WRONG!

Lalala:Hah hah!

DeDeDe:Shut up!

Lololo & Lalala:But,can't WE go through the vents?

DeDeDe:NO!

Lololo & Lalala:Why not?

DeDeDe:Because it's MY plan!

Lololo:HEY!I KNOWZ WHO CAN HELP US!

DeDeDe:Who?

Lalala:Daroach!

DeDeDe:NO!We are NOT letting that dirty little rubber ducky stealer in on the plan!

Lololo: ...Rubber ducky stealer?

DeDeDe:YES!HE TOOK MY LITTLE RUBBER DUCKY I USED FOR MY BUBBLE BATHS!

Lalala: ...You have issues...

Lololo:Okay.I'm calling him.

DeDeDe:NOOOOOEZ!DON'T YOU DARE CALL THAT RUBBER DUCKY STEALER!BATHS ARE NOT THE SAME ANYMORE!!!

*Lalala gets out a cell phone.*

Lololo:Thanks,Lalala.

Lalala:No problem.

Lololo:OOOoooh...What was the number again?

Lalala: 000-DONTCALL

Lololo:Wow. Long number.*Punches in the number*

Lololo & Lalala: ...Hi Daroach!It's us!Lololo and Lalala! ...Uh huh? ...Yeah?...Kk

cya. Glad to hear that you finally graduated Kindergarden. ...No problem! Better get working on the big jump to 1st Grade! .... Ok. Bye!

*They hang up.*

Lololo & Lalala:Good news!He can make it!

DeDeDe:*sniff*How soon?I hope it takes a long time!

Daroach:I'm right here,you know.

DeDeDe:How did you get here so fast?

Daroach:I can use my supah powahs to teleport here.

DeDeDe: ...Umm...Okay?

Daroach:So...You need for me to go through that vent?*Points to vent*

DeDeDe:How did YOOOOOU know??

Daroach:Because it's clearly marked.*Points again to find a huge sign that says:GO THROUGH THIS VENT!!! *

DeDeDe:Oh.

Daroach:Well,I shall be off.

*Goes through vent*

*Lololo and Lalala knock on Meta Knight's door and Meta Knight answers*

Meta Knight:What is it,Lololo,Lalala?

Lololo:Uhh...Wanna buy some minty fresh tooth paste?

Lalala:It'll make your teeth minty clean!

Meta Knight:Soo...What you're saying is that you two are now tooth paste door to door salesmen?

Lololo:Uhh...Of course we are!Haven't you noticed that we were?

Meta Knight: No. In fact,you two hated those guys and whenever they came to your house,you threatened to kill them with water guns.

Lalala:Some people change,riiight?

Meta Knight:Okay then.I do not wish to hear a stupid advertisement about tooth paste.I have to get back to my soaps,so bye.

Lololo:No,wait!

Meta Knight:What is it?Julie and Shawn are finding true love,and I don't wanna miss it.

Lalala:Umm...*Sees Daroach climb out the vents with a key-ring with keys in his hand.*...You just got pranked!Ha-ha!

Lololo:We,uh,got you good!

*Lololo & Lalala run off*

Meta Knight: ...Stupid teenagers.*Goes back in his house.*

--------------------------At DeDeDe's castle.

Daroach:Here's the keys.*Gives keys with cute bunny key chains on it to DeDeDe*

DeDeDe:Perfect!

Daroach:What about my pay?

DeDeDe:BAH who cares?

Daroach:I do!Now hand over my 1,000 big ones.

DeDeDe:NO!*Kicks Daroach out of the castle*

Daroach(Outside of the castle) Good thing i swiped his wallet! Ooo!It has a photo collection...HAH!What funny photos!One on a boat cruise where some kid appeared to have gotten seasick right on DeDeDe! Ooo! Even better ones!I got my big ones AND some good photographs of the most humiliating things for a bonus!Who keeps humiliating photographs anyway?

*Daroach skips happily away while he looks at more pictures*

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DeDeDe: ...Daroach did WHAT?!?!**

** Me:Pretty fun chapter I'll say.**

**DeDeDe:I hate the fact Daroach now has those photos!Why did I even keep those anyway?Hey,MetaGiga,you have dark powers,right?Can you get Daroach here so he doesn't get popular on MySpace?**

**Me:Hmm...What have YOU ever done for ME?**

**DeDeDe:Umm...Well,there was this one time...You were...I never helped you...But you really have to help me!*Puppy dog eyes***

**Me:Oh but of course-No.I never help fat penguins in king's clothes.**

**DeDeDe:I hate you.  
**

**Me: ;D**

**Next chapter coming soon.I wont slack off on stories ,so stay tuned...I don't know what else to say... Bye???**


	2. Chapter 2

***Munch munch*Candy!Yum!**

**DeDeDe:Where did you get that candy?**

**Me:I don't remember.**

**DeDeDe:Can I have that lollipop?**

**Me:No!It's miiiine!ALL MIIIIINE!**

**DeDeDe:Umm...How much candy was in that bowl?**

**Me:*Craziest evil laugh you'd ever hear***

**DeDeDe: ...(I gotta have that lollipop...)*Grabs lollipop from my hands***

**Me:NOOOOOOO!MY PRECIOUS!GIVE BACK PRECIOUSSSSSSS!**

**DeDeDe:No!Someone should stand up to you now and will be me!Plus you're going nuts,so no more candy for you!**

**Me:*Goes insane and pounces on DeDeDe***

**/ Note for the Readers!Never take candy away from MetaGiga! She'll probably go insane and maul you until you give it back. Thank you! :D /**

***5 minutes of horrible screaming(DeDeDe)and wicked laughter(Me)later***

**Me:Thanks for the lollipop,DeDeDe!Oh yeah,what happened to you?You look like you got beaten up by Chuck Norris then got ran over by a huge truck.**

**DeDeDe: I don't wanna talk about it.*Some people get him into an Ambulance and drive him to a Hospital.***

**Me:Well,let's get this story on the road!**

**Escargon:But...King DeDeDe's in the Hospital.**

**Me:Oh yeah.I'll fast forward time to when he gets out of there(First DeDeDe now Escargon?)*Fast forwards time* Escargon,get out. DeDeDe ,get over here. Readers,read.**

At the Halberd...

DeDeDe:This thing looks HORRIBLE!I mean,look at this!Purple,black,dark silver?Is he goth ?I know!I'll spray paint it what I want! Pink ,white,hot pink,bright purple!I'm going to dot it with hearts and unicorns,and...*So on with the things that little girls like.*

Random fish out of water:Hey,'s it like out in the open like out of the watah?

DeDeDe:Uhhh...You're a fish out of water?

Fish:Yeaaah maaan.

DeDeDe:You sound like a hippie.

Fish:I knooow maaan,like,stop pollution in my watah,maaan.

DeDeDe: ...Get away from me before I fire meh lazorz.

Fish:No can-do,maaan.I love yooou.

DeDeDe:That's it! IMA FIREN' MEH LAZORZ! BLA-

Dr. Octagonapus:WAIT!YOU CAN'T BE FIREN' YOUR LAZORZ WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!DR. OCTOGONAPUS!BLAAAAAAAAAARG!

DeDeDe and fish:OH (beep!) *Blasted to the moon*

/ We are sorry for the unexpected appearance of a fish hippy and Dr. Octogonapus.

Please stand by . . . /

DeDeDe:I'm alive!Now...Waddle dees!Paint the ship how I said I wanted it!

-At Kirby's house.

Kirby:Oh boy!I finally found my cake!Let's eat-

*Meta Knight storms in*

Meta Knight:KIRBY!THERE'S TROUBLE!

Kirby:What is it,Meta Knight?

Meta Knight:JULIE AND SHAWN BROKE UP!

Kirby:Who the heck are they?

Meta Knight:THEIR FROM MY SOAPS!

Kirby:Meta Knight?

Meta Knight:WHAT IS IT,KIRBY?

Kirby:Is that your ship The Halberd?

*Meta Knight turns around to find a jacked up Halberd*

Meta .(Bleep).THE HALBERD!IT'S...IT'S PINK!*DUN DUN DUUUUUN!*

Kirby:What can we do,Meta Knight?

Meta Knight:Meh,I'm going back to watch soaps.

Kirby:Wait!What?You don't care about the Halberd?

Meta Knight:How can I think of the Halberd at the crisis of Julie and Shawn breaking up?Plus,Rachel is trying to date Shawn while he's free,and Rachel is a (Bleep).

Kirby:But Meta Knight!What'll happen now that the Halberd's (Bleep)ed up?

Meta Knight:I don't know!I'm just a guy in a kewl mask with a kewl spiky sword and a kewl cape!*Goes back to his house*

Kirby:Gez the only way I can get him to saving Dreamland is to wreck that stupid romantic soap ...Not a bad idea...

And so Kirby went off to the set of:Heartbreaks and Flowering Love(The name of the soap opera)and planned an evil plot for the actors to follow.

Julie:Are you sure you aren't our Director in stead of Kirby in a Director hat?

Kirby Director guy:Of course I am!Now ACTION!

_It's now time for...Heartbreaks,Totally Stupid Gals and Idiotic Men!_

Meta Knight(In his home):WHAT?

_Rachel:Yo,dude!Let's go to a skatepark for our stupid date!_

_Shawn:I'm not sure...My mommy said I shouldn't go there...I could get hurt..._

_Rachel:Well,your mom is stupid like me!Dur her her!_

_Shawn:Quit picking on meeeeee!Waaaaah!_

_Rachel:Dur her her!_

_Shawn:Waaaaah!_

_Suddenly,Julie runs over them both with a monster truck._

_Julie:Oh shoot!I missed the parking lot again!Oh well!At least I have a nice bright red puddle to land in once I get out...Oh crap...That's Rachel and Shawn...Oh well!Time to go to the bar!More beer for me!_

_Julie uses the dead bodies to walk on as she went to the bar. Once she's out of the shot,a random dog comes up and pees on the bodies. Then,everything explodes._

_THE END_

Meta Knight:Oh my gosh...THAT TOTALLY SUCKED!I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I EVEN PAID ANY ATTENTION TO THAT!*Storms off.*

Kirby:*In the shadows.*Sucker...Heheheh...

Kirby races over to his house through the super spy opening in his house.A second later,he hears the doorbell. He goes up and answers it.

Kirby:Why,hello,Meta Knight!What is it that you want?*Winks towards the camera.*

Meta Knight:Kirby,the soap opera turned out to be crap.I'm coming with you to epicly pwn King DeDeDe for making my ship look gay.

Kirby:Yaaay!Let's go,Meta Knight!

And so...Kirby rode his warp star while Meta Knight used his wings . Together they went to the (Bleep)ed up Halberd to reclaim it.

**OH GAWD!I TOTALLY REGRET THE MESSAGE FROM LAST CHAPTER TT_TT**

**I'll finish up the story in the next chapter!Who will win?Will the soap opera lose it's viewers due to a short season?Who knows?Who cares?**


End file.
